This invention relates to an anchoring and tying device and, more particularly, relates to an anchoring and vertically adjustable double-end hook tie device for securing together spaced wythes such as a masonry veneer wall to a structural masonry wall of block like construction.
Common residential and commercial building construction practice entails forming a brick or other masonry veneer wall adjacent a structural inner supporting wall. Generally the masonry veneer is spaced apart from the structural inner wall in a construction technique known as cavity wall construction. The air gap deters the formation and build up of damaging moisture on the structural inner wall as well as providing some thermal and acoustic insulation.
Anchors or ties are required to span the air gap at predetermined locations to secure the masonry veneer to the inner structural wall. Anchors are often formed integral with the structural wall where said structural wall is of masonry block construction. Vertically adjustable ties are required where the mortar joints of the veneer wall do not align with the the mortar joints of the structural block wall.
In the prior art it is known to use metallic elements for affixing masonry veneers to inner structural walls. U.S. Pat. No. 779,268 issued Jan. 3, 1905 discloses a combination of anchoring and tying components for use with block like members having grooves in their meeting edges. Right angled or `T` shaped flanges formed in the anchor and tie members engage grooves in mating blocks to fixedly attach a facing wall to the support wall. This disclosure provides little vertical adjustment of the ties and is not suitable for standard bricks and blocks.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,946,732 issued Feb. 13, 1934 discloses a device for securing masonry veneer walls to structural masonry support walls. A single vertical rod is disposed on the outer face of a support wall block by means of right angularly extended end portions embedded in the mortar joints over and under said block. A bonding member attached to the vertical rod is embedded in a mortar joint of the masonry veneer. In this disclosure the vertical rod, having a length substantially the same as the relatively large standard construction block, provides ample vertical adjustment but may provide inadequate horizontal support if the bonding member is placed in the central region of the vertical rod.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,277,626 issued Oct. 11, 1966 a double shank adjustable wall tie is disclosed for tying together spaced wythes consisting of a structural wall and a veneer wall. A planar "U" shaped anchor having loops formed in the free ends is disposed in the horizontal PG,4 mortar joint of the structural wall with said loops extending outward. A tie member secured in a mortar joint of the veneer wall has a base piece and a pair of outwardly extending generally parallel arms, each of said arms having a transversely turned finger at the free end thereof. Said fingers are adapted to engage the loops of the anchor member for securement of the veneer wall to the structural wall. Limited vertical adjustment is provided wherein the bond strength is decreased as engagement of the fingers in the loops decreases. For a commercially available anchor and tie device similar in principle and application to this disclosure it is recommended that vertical adjustment not exceed 11/2" from the tension tie anchor to avoid possible failure by bending.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a new and improved anchoring and tying device for securing a masonry veneer wall to a solid masonry brick or block wall.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved anchoring and tying device which may be used in residential or commercial construction employing standard masonry bricks and blocks or the like.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide ample vertical adjustment of the tie member without compromising the lateral strength of the device.